All things bright and beautiful
by sanalovestoread
Summary: Ed Bennet is free-spirited and Miss Darcy is a hard nut to crack.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF AN ERA**

Life becomes a zozobee once your high school is over. Career-today's biggest and the most dreaded word looms large over every student's life. Ed Bennet was not much career oriented as his other counterparts were. He didn't expect much from his life-just make one school teacher-I'd be happy-for Ed had always had a soft corner of his heart for children. And he was way too much indulgent into it. For he was loved by his teachers.

He was broken off of his reverie when a blur of blue and white came rushing to him.

"Partyyyyy time, man!" exclaimed the misfit-Chang Lu…Edward's all time best friend, sympathizer, critic and what else. God, life would be boring without him.

"Everyday's a party for you. What's today's excuse?"

"Excuse? Do you even check your mails Ed?"

"So…. you silently hack my computer. You're too sneaky to be a guy, Chang."

"You're impossible! Now, listen carefully.

Dear Mr. Bennet,

You candidature has been accepted. Walk in interview at the Fitz-Darcy auditorium on Monday at 10AM.

PS: Selected candidates are to report original testimonials/documents along with them.

Wishing you all the very best,

Director,  
Fitz-Darcy International School  
NY"

"Hmmmm," Ed was lost deep in thought.

"Cmmon, you're called for an interview at one of the most prestigious schools in the country and your first response to it is hmmm," Chang moaned.

"Chang, you must be blind. There are more than 20 candidates selected and only one will be appointed for the post. So my probability is 1/20. You get the math," Ed retorted back.

"Math or not, but you could at least hope," Chang frowned.

"HOPE…HOPE destroys people. Besides, I do not think you read many newspapers. The Fitz-Darcy director is an incredible asshole, I heard. People only from their clan are appointed. This interview is just a way to convince media persons that they are clear," rationalized Ed.

"You are impossible-really, truly, horribly," muttered Chang as they stepped out together from the departmental store they both worked on, part time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Walking Fast, Faces pass and I'm Home Bound**

PLACE-LOCAL BAR

TIME-8PM

"Turns out you were right, Ed," blinked Chang.

"I'm always right," agreed Ed, as they sipped their drinks leisurely.

"The incredible director didn't even bother to grace the gathering with his presence, Chang. Of course, there was this committee, Chang. However, it is essential for a Director to be present, at the time of interview. Fuck. I could preach him rules, man. He would be in deep trouble if I wrote about it."

"You'd do nothing of that kind. Those are rich people. You'd be at great loss if you went against them. The best thing as of the moment is to get yourself too drunk to even remember this conversation and…"

Chang's long supportive speech was cut short by Ed's ringtone.

"Yup, Johnny dear, speak."

"Ed, you've got to go home," the other voice said.

"Why, wha-what's the matter? Has Dad highlighted his hair electric blue, as he had been claiming?"

"Always jokes with you, Ed, never serious. Listen. Mom's been a total mute for the past week, Dad's hysteric about making me marry and the twins are worse. Of course, our dear Max believes now is the right time to achieve Nirvana."

"Why, what's up with him?" asked Ed.

"He wants to go to Asia and be a Buddhist at some monastery. He's already packed," the voice panted, "Look Ed, I cannot handle all of them alone. I need you. Couldn't you do this for your favorite brother?"

"I guess I'm in then," agreed Ed.

Clicked. Shut.

"What 's the matter?" asked Chang.

"It's time for some home sweet home. Ha ha ha."

On seeing the Bennet household in the Meryton Street, one gets the feeling that however sedate, the old Victorian house might look, inside there must be something wrong.

"Whoa, Ed. Long time," the twins on seeing Ed, moaned together.

"Nate, Kar, where's Mom?"

"Upstairs, in the library."

Ed ran to his mother, Francesca Bennet, the lone sane member of the family next to his dear John, of course.

"Mom!" yelled Ed.

"Eddie," Francesca rushed, "Thank God you're home. This house is a complete mess now. Your Dad's got worse. Max is about to leave. The twins bring in new girlfriends everyday and I'm here, stuck in my library all day."

"Slow down, Mom. I can understand. We'll manage everything now that I'm home."

"Let's clean dinner first. Your Dad will be back from saloon soon. C'mon."

They began walking out of the library when Francesca Bennet started again.

"John's internship starts nest months. He'll be with you in, say, another 10-15 days."

"I'm sorry Mom to leave you like that but we can't help it."

"Hey, John told me you didn't get that job in the school," said Francesca changing the subject.

"Yeah, I didn't," Ed said lowly.

"Don't worry," patted his mother, "Any school that doesn't select you doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Mom. I've applied in others as well. I'm already selected for a local school. I guess, I'll join," said Ed taking the mop from the kitchen.

It was a rainy day. Clouds darkened the sky when John moved to Penn with Ed and Chang. The third bedroom was finally occupied.

"Party time, guys," Chang yelled, as he helped the Bennet brothers place the boxes in the room, which John would occupy.

"Yes, party time, Chang, tonight at 9," Ed shouted.

"I'm anti-party guys. You know I am," disagreed John.

Chang laughed, "So today's aim will be to turn this monk into a human."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3- Take it in, Feel it all and hold it**

When three males go to a nightclub, there's of course, drinks involved along with the usual set of talks ranging from politics, career and finally girls.

"So John, are you single or dating?" started Chang.

"Single, Chang," replied John.

"In this case, guys, I don't fit in your group. You know how I hate the girl talk," Ed protested.

"Don't worry, Ed, you're gonna hit the L-word soon. And if not that, then the D-word is surely on your way."

"Not even close," said Ed, "as long as I stand as a shield between that and myself."

"How do you guys manage to stay single for this long?" Chang said with an annoyed tone, "I mean, for someone attractive as you, John and someone so cool as you, Ed, I don't see any reason why you guys can't go out and date someone."

At that instant, music started and it was beautiful acoustic guitar. Ed always favored acoustics on top of all others. He had the evidence of playing it in his school too. He now had the sudden impulse to see the musician. When his eyes reached for that, his jaw dropped. The musician could not be older than sixteen. And the way he was bent over his red guitar Ed felt nostalgic. "Wow" was the word that all he could think of.

The boy caught Ed's gaze and Ed waved at him. He waved him back.

Sometime later, the very boy in question appeared.

"Hey bro, you really _have_ it, you know. Wonderfully played," Ed said with a supportive remark.

The boy shrugged. He appeared shy. He had wonderfully dark hair. His blue eyes immediately shone with gratitude.

"I play here every Saturday. Oh, by the way, I'm George. George Darcy."

"Nice to meet you, George. This is my best friend, Chang," said Ed pointing to Chang before proceeding towards John, "and my brother, John Bennet. I'm Edward. But would you care to call me Ed?"

"Of course not. It will be my pleasure," replied George, modestly.

The other two made friendly gestures at him too.

"So, you a school dropout or something?" asked Ed.

"No, it's just that music is my passion. My family wants me to pursue a career in business but I have neither the brains nor the desire," replied George.

"Impressive," Chang laughed, which the other three followed.

At that moment, a tall blonde appeared behind George.

"George, you break your word every time and like every other time, I come here, I get lost."

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Chy. I really am," said the shy boy and then as if remembering something, he said to the boys he was introduced to, "Guys, meet my almost sister and my surrogate mom, Chyler Lee."

Could it be an instant action of hormones or impulses, Ed could not tell but he sure could notice identical blushes in both John and Chyler's faces. The held their gazes a bit longer than was necessary.

Chang could not help but cough. George smiled. And all Ed could do was watch.

"Nice to meet you, gentlemen," Chyler replied. "So are you acquainted with George?"

"Nice to meet you too, Chyler and no, we are not acquainted with George, but for today," said Ed for John was too dumbstruck to even open his mouth. The reaction, however, could not be such a thing as a surprise. Chyler was blond, had kind green eyes, nice cheekbones that would make any man stop and stare. John, on the other hand, was tall, well built, kind and earned the very distinction of being extremely good looking.

"Both do look perfect for each other," thought Ed, "Oops, Jeremy's genes are working on me right now."

"So, do you guys stay around here somewhere?" Chyler began again after an awkward pause.

"Yes, we do. In fact, my residency begins next week. I'll be working in the Children's hospital," finally John's tongue managed to break free and he replied with a smile, dimple on one cheek.

"So, you're a doctor?" Chyler asked with an extra eagerness, but tried to control it at the same time.

John nodded with a shy glance at her.

Chyler put on an unconscious blush again.

All this time, among the three, Chang's brain worked the fastest. "Wait. Chyler Lee as in Lee Cosmetics!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well, yeah. It's my father's company. I joined there last year," replied Chyler shortly.

"All right, enough of introduction. Let's go have dinner together-all five of us," John proposed.

"Great!" the rest agreed.

"Nice first step towards a commitment," whispered Chang to John as the proceeded outside, like a father advising his son, "You should start taking my lessons by now. Ed, are you listening?"

John shot him a look, as if trying to say- "Could you _not_ be Dad now?" However, he remained totally open-mouthed. Ed smiled at this. All that was left to understand was understood.


End file.
